


oh my honey, oh my darling

by lady_mab



Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: what's a sexy battle wizard like you doing in a transdimensional bar like this?(RQG Femslash Week Day 6: Rare Pair)
Relationships: Lady Voluptuousness/Apocrypha Ponzie
Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672624
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	oh my honey, oh my darling

It starts, like all good stories do: With a woman covered in hair walking into a transdimensional bar.

Already seated, a woman with lips like sin and a slinky black dress looks up from her drink. "Lady Voluptuousness," she purrs. "A pleasant surprise, to be sure." 

"Apocrypha," Voluptuousness replies, sliding into the stool next to her. "I didn't expect to see you here." 

"A lady can enjoy a drink on her own, every now and again." Apocrypha stirs the glass stem in her drink idly, watching her companion out of the corner of her eye. "And how are things with… oh, what was his name?" 

Lady Voluptuousness lifts one delicately hairy eyebrow and motions to the bartender for a drink. "Jesus?" 

Apocrypha tilts her glass in acknowledgement.

"He's fine. Had to go back home for a bit to sort things out with his dad. We're more off again, on again." She takes the glass and savors the first sip. Perfect, as always. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"You had that… that thing--"

"That’s not a nice thing to say about the Furby--"

"No, I meant 'thing' like 'fling'. With the Furby. What was its name?"

Apocrypha idly waves a hand. "I can't remember. It was so long ago. Months, now."

Lady Voluptuousness lifts both eyebrows this time. "So it didn't end well?" She pauses a beat, considering that last job they worked on together. "Was it the robot?"

"Heavens, no. We all had an agreement. It was nice." Apocrypha returns to stirring her drink, this time considering the clear contents within. "No, I had to move on."

"A shame," Lady Voluptuousness says, because it seems like the right thing to say.

"Is it?" Apocrypha casts her another side-long glace, her lips curling up with wicked intent. Her lacquered nails _click_ as she walks her fingers across the bar, through the dollops of condensation left behind. "An opportunity, I would argue."

Lady Voluptuousness looks up at the woman beside her, then down when Apocrypha's fingers brush meaningfully on the exposed skin of her elbow. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, if you're offering."

Apocrypha smiles in a way that could melt even the coldest of hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing half of these sentences: I can't believe that this is what actually happened during that special


End file.
